


20 Steps To ILY

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: Beckett and Castle HEAT UP!





	20 Steps To ILY

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over at fanfiction.net a few years back, and there are other Castle related fics of mine there.   
> If you would like to check them out

20 Steps To ILY...

"Ca.. ca.. Castle" breathlessly his name escaped her lips, Castle's attention was elsewhere,  
her jawbone, behind her right ear, down her neck to her clavicle "Wait.." whispered Kate,  
she'd had something to say but was finding it increasing difficult to remember what.

She let out a moan as his mouth found it's way to her bellybutton, letting his hands fall onto her hips,  
she tilted her head back forcing her hips further into his grasp.

He smiled against the flesh of her stomach, did he dare stop and ask what was on her mind... or just continue.

His thought was answered by Kate running her hands through his hair, he looked up at her, this gorgeous being that he loved and that let him love, she was biting her lower lip.

He undid the first button on her trousers, she lightly touched his cheek, raising him to be now looking directly into those endlessly hazel eyes, she often thought she could lose herself in his.

She started to speak again but he cut her off "Shh.." he kissed her until oxygen became a problem.  
Moving her arms from his upper back to around his neck, she pulled herself tight against his abdomen and grinned.

Castle softly ran his thumb across her left cheek bone lightly kissing the same spot, "If we take.. roughly 20 steps backwards we'd be in your bedroom".

He pulled her chest to his, slid his hands down her thighs and gently lifted her up, to help she put her legs around his waist "20 steps, huh?" she whispered as he kissed her bare shoulder.

He spun around so he could at least see the path to her room clearly.

\- Rick ran his left hand up Kate's back, finding her bra clasp and undoing it. 4 steps down...  
\- Kate started unbuttoning Rick's shirt. 9 steps down...  
\- Rick began tracing Kate's ribs, while passionately kissing her upper chest. 12 steps down...  
\- Kate slipped her hands down the back of Rick's jeans. 15 steps down...  
\- Rick slowly put Kate down on the edge of her bed. 20 steps down...

Kate lifted her arms above her head, nodding for Rick to relieve her of her blouse as she undid the final button on his shirt.

He knelt down in front of her and she pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor next hers.  
Kate let herself drift backwards so that she was laying on the bed, rick leaned over her, she smiled and pointed at her pants.

Returning her smile, he ran his hands up her legs undoing the final three buttons, slowly pulling them down to her ankles.

She wiggled her feet out of them as he stood and removed his jeans, hovering above her, he asked  
"So, what was so important?" Kate lifted her head up, kissed him, and said... "I love you".

The End


End file.
